lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Carter's Coming to Town
Aaron Carter's Coming to Town is the seventh episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Plot Lizzie and Miranda are excited about the news that singer Aaron Carter is coming to their town to do a video shoot. They enlist Gordo to help them figure out where the shoot will take place so they can crash the set and meet Aaron. Matt horns his way into the group also. When they arrive at the site Matt is mistaken for Aaron's stand-in and let on the set, but the other three are not. They try several ways to sneak in but are always chased off by a security guard. In all the confusion Mr. and Mrs. McGuire somehow manage to get detained by security. Aaron's manager catches the trio and Lizzie convinces her to at least let one of them meet Aaron. She agrees, and Lizzie tells Miranda that she can be the one. Lizzie goes back to get a tape recorder she left behind and runs in to Aaron, who gives her a kiss. The kids all get to be extras in the video. Trivia *The episode was filmed from January 20 - 23, 2001. *Clayton Snyder (Ethan Craft) is credited in this episode, but he doesn't appear in this episode. *Aaron Carter became a real-life friend of Hilary Duff as a result of their working together on this episode. *Hilary Duff dated Aaron Carter on and off from 2000 to 2003, during which he left her for Lindsay Lohan (leading to a feud between the two girls) and then made the switch back to him. Even though they broke up, they are still good friends. *This episode won in the category "Lizzie McGuire's Best Adventure" in the viewer voting on the Disney Channel's broadcast of "A Raven New Year's Eve" on December 31, 2002. *Aaron's manager is portrayed by an actress here, but in real life he's managed by his mother, Jane Carter. *Brad Grunberg, who plays the security guard, is the brother of Greg Grunberg, who plays Sean on Felicity. In every scene that he's in, he's eating something. *The Christmas episode of Lizzie McGuire aired on Toon Disney on December 9, 2002 and December 21, 2004 during Toon Disney's Month of Merriment. Goofs *In the opening scene, Lizzie has food spilled on her. In the next shot, there is a glob of food on her right shoulder, but in the next one it's gone. *When Jo pulls up at the video shoot she looks at the guard and goes "I'm Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mom, I spoke to you on the phone," but she never did. She just listened to the machine then left. It is possible that she called them on her cell phone but she doesn't copy the phone number down so how would she had known? *When Lizzie is dressed like an elf, her hair is in pigtails. Later after she, Miranda and Gordo get rid of the costumes, her hair is styled differently. *Another continuity goof due to this episode being shown out of production order: Lizzie tells Miranda here that she's a great singer, but Lizzie didn't realize Miranda could sing until "Random Acts of Miranda," which didn't premiere until 2-and-a-half months later. *The director lets Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo onto the set so they can appear in Aaron Carter's video as stunt or dancing elves, but Lizzie and Miranda wear regular clothes in the video and Gordo does not appear at all. *In a beginning scene, it is stated that it is springtime, but on the set of the video, the security guards says, "While it is Christmastime, so I guess it’s okay.” *Miranda mentions that Matt managed to pass for a "super-genius" at their school for half a day. But the episode in which that happened ("Lizzie's Nightmares") wasn't broadcast until three months after this one. *Although Aaron Carter is doing a Christmas video shoot, the story takes place in the spring. *Going by the production numbers, this is the first episode of "Lizzie McGuire" shown substantially out of the order in which it was filmed. No doubt Disney wanted it to air around the same time as their "Aaron Carter & Samantha Mumba in Concert" T.V. special, and perhaps they felt that if they waited too long to show it, Carter might not be as popular anymore. External links *Aaron Carter's Coming to Town on Internet Movie Database *Aaron Carter's Coming to Town on TV.com Category:Season 1